<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Clever Little Thing by ghosttaxi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765347">You Clever Little Thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosttaxi/pseuds/ghosttaxi'>ghosttaxi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choking, F/M, Polyamory, Size Difference, Sparring, Teasing, Wrestling, fighting for dominance kind of?, fluff kinda, generally having fun, reader is pretty gender neutral but there is use of the words good girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:28:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosttaxi/pseuds/ghosttaxi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Mark spar while your partners are away. it gets the way most things do with Mark, slightly horny.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ethan Nestor/reader mentioned, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson mentioned, Mark Fischbach/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Clever Little Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is super self indulgent, and also my first time writing for mark or writing anything of this like, specific type ... please comment if you liked it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>That was something you and Mark always had in common, love of the fight. The willingness to struggle even when it seemed like you were gonna lose. Ethan and Amy both couldn’t understand why the two of you were so competitive, but it worked out though. That's how you guys ended up here, in the spare room with the floor covered in a mat Mark had specifically bought for this. It was well known Mark used to wrestle, but most people didn’t know you did jiu jitsu in college. The different fighting styles mixed with how passionate the two of you are when it comes to borderline fighting one another always made it interesting. Especially because you guys didn’t follow any rules, besides whoever taps loses. The two of you were already sweating just from the warm up, but now was the time you had been waiting for all week. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of you stood across from one another waiting for the other to get into position. “Are you ready?” Mark asked, bending his knees and reaching his hands out. You mirrored his stance and nodded. He smiled at you before rushing forward attempting to grab your leg from under you, something he did so often you knew to step to the side. Wrapping your arm around his neck into a headlock making him freak out for a couple seconds before falling slowly onto his back crushing you with his weight. His size was the one unfair advantage he had over you, which he was using to push the air out of your lungs right now. At first you decided to double down on your headlock hoping he would lose his breath before you did but with the way he was almost leaning back on you it was a farce. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You had to change your plan if you didn’t wanna tap, so you decided to play dirty. You released your arms to knit one hand through his hair, wrapping your arm around his torso to grip his shirt with the other. “Hey! Hey! Hey!” Mark yelped out as you used both of your hands to twist his body around and sit on top of his butt. “That is cheating!” he huffed out glancing back at you over his shoulder. “Pft no it's not! I didn’t make you bleed isn’t that generally the only actual rule.” which made your brain think back to when that rule had to be established. Mark almost bit a hole in your thigh when you had gotten him into an armlock. You were lost in thought when he grabbed your wrist and pulled you down next to him on the mat, sitting on top of your stomach. Mirroring your position from a few seconds prior. “Hey!” you said attempting to wiggle out from underneath him. “I didn’t make you bleed, isn't that the only rule?” he said mocking you from earlier. “You’re no fun!” you whined attempting to fold your arms, Mark grabbing them and pinning them next to your head. “So are you giving up?” he asked leaning in his breath fanning over your face. “I never said that.” you said leaning in towards him as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His grip on your arm loosening which is exactly what you wanted. Taking your hands out of his grip acting like you were going to wrap your arms around his neck sitting up slowly so he had the chance to back up until he was practically sitting in your lap. Giving him a peck to lull him into a false sense of security only to grab the sides of his collar and choke him. His lack of knowledge made it so he wasn't sure how to break the hold besides just trying to back up, making it tighter. “Awe c’mon pretty boy, just tap and it'll be over!” you said teasing him for getting into such a compromised position. You felt almost bad for him until he reached out and wrapped one hand around your neck the other gripping your wrist in a way that almost made your hand go limp. The combination of the two things made it so you were the one actually in a compromised position being pinned back down the mat unable to reach him in any way besides grip his arm and wiggle around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t putting any pressure on your neck but his hand was still very much there “You keep acting like you’ve already won (Y/N), not very smart of you. Especially when I’ve been practicing and you haven't!” He was right about that, you didn’t have a trainer and Ethan didn’t always wanna let you practice holds on him. “You fucking asshole.” You said going to hit him on the thighs before he snatched your wrists with his free hand. Lifting his body to sit higher up on your body, keeping you and now your arms pinned with only about half his weight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He used his now free hand to tap at your face in a lovingly condescending way. “All you gotta do is tap Bunny and this can be over and we can get to the fun part!” he said knowing that pet name made you melt for him or Ethan most of the time. You still had more fight in you though, jokingly biting at his free hand when he brought it near your mouth. “Okay then, how about every 5 minutes you don’t tap is 10 more minutes you don’t cum?” he said now actually squeezing the sides of your neck, making your breath catch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your eyes went wide “What! How is that fair, you haven't even won yet!”  He let a laugh out at the idea you could somehow make a comeback from this situation. “Sure, you could just run out the clock I guess,” he glanced at the one in the room, Amy and Ethan weren’t due back for two hours “that’s a lot of minutes to add up, don’t you think?” He could tell by the sad look on your face you didn’t expect him to continue the punishment outside of the session. “You’re serious?” you asked, giving your best puppy dog eyes at him. “Yes I’m serious! You cheated earlier and I let it slide, now I’ve got you pinned and you won’t admit you’ve lost. You’re being a brat, you’re lucky I’m just sending you home with a punishment. Especially knowing you can dom Ethan out of it.” You sighed knowing he wasn’t wrong. “Okay, okay… fine.” You loudly tapped the mat. “You win! I give up.” He smiled knowing his semi guilt trip semi threat worked. “Good girl,” He leaned down, locking your lips together, “You’re not off the hook though.” His tone telling you whatever he had in store for the rest of the night was going to be like everything the two of you did, a struggle. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>